The Other Namikaze!
by One Piece of Fairy Tail
Summary: Just trialing an idea. Would love to have feedback on this first chapter, it would make me consider whether it is good enough to continue. Positive and Negative reviews are welcome, helps to get my act together! Basically a story about Naruto having an older brother! Introducing the story when Tsunade returns but before she is announced as Hokage. Hope you have a good read :)
1. Enter Namikaze: The Brothers Meet

The Brothers Meet

On the horizon stood a 'lone' figure masked in the silhouette of the country of Fire. In front of this figure lay Konohagakure, the hidden village of the leaf.

"Well it's good to be home" the figure announced as he set off down the track towards the village.

On the gates the two chuunin, Izumo and Kotetsu, sat at the gatehouse in pure boredom at how slow the day was going by. As they watched the gates the figure presented himself to them as he walked through into the village.

"Hey stop! Who are you?" announced Kotetsu as he and Izumo stood in front of the figure.

"Oh me, I'm just a gennin of the leaf that has been long gone for many years, I hear Tsunade-onee-chan has returned" he said, avoiding the question purposefully, as he pointed to his headband.

They examined the figure in front of them and their jaws dropped at the person who stood in front of them, having being an exact replica of the Fourth Hogake, Namikaze Minato.

The person in front of them had the traditional clothing of the Namikaze clan and was adorning the cape much like Namikaze Minato.

"I wish to seek an audience with the Godaime Hokage, and if possible Jiraiya the Toad Sannin". The figure announced to the two Chuunin. "It has been 12 long years since a special mission arose for me and I wish to complete it". _'Hope that gets them to stop asking so many questions'_ he thought as they kept examining him.

The two gawked at the figure, Izumo stepped forward "Could we have your name so we can verify who you are and send a message to the Hokage?"

"I do not wish to release my name as of it, but believe it when I say it I am no harm to the village of the Hidden leaf. Can you relay a message to Tsunade-onee-chan saying '_Onee-chan, I have returned, your little brother Rob-kun is back' _that is all_"._

They both nodded seeing a significance in the way he addressed their soon-to-be Hokage. And with that we walked towards the Hokage tower.

(Change Scene)

The figure walked through the village of Konohagakure taking in the familiar surroundings of his old home. The Hokage tower was his mission to seek an audience with two of the Legendary Sannin. As he walked he found himself knocking over a young boy, around the age of 12 with blond spiky hair and deep blue cerulean eyes. _'It can be can it'. _He found himself in utter shock as the boy that lay in front of him was none other than his 'supposedly' deceased little brother, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

"N-N-N-NARUTO?!" he yelled grabbing the boys attention.

The young boy looked up catching the eyes of this somewhat familiar person, "Who are you? Do I know you?" Naruto answered innocently.

"You don't know? I am your older brother Namikaze Uzumaki Robito."

"N-N-N-NANI?!" exclaimed the boy.

Robito grasped the boy and pulled him in for a hug tears forming in his deep cerulean eyes.

"Naruto, they told me you had died with Tou-san and Kaa-san, when you had being alive this whole time!"

"You're my Nii-san? I've got a Nii-san? Why wasn't I told?"

"Naruto don't worry, I am here now and I know you are alive and well, that brings me out of the pain I've held for these last 12 years. My brother is alive, I'm so glad!"

"Nii-san" Naruto yelled as he tightened his grips around his elder brother, now understanding that another person had acknowledged him and become one of his precious people.

"Let's celebrate with some Ramen" Robito said looking down at his younger brother "Old man Teuchi's it is, and it's on me, if I know any better you can get through at least 10 bowls the same as me."

With that the foxy grin appeared on both the brothers. "Naruto, I sense you have a second chakra inside of you, care to share?"

His younger brother's grin has disappeared as he looked at the floor "Well… I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi" he announced somewhat disappointedly.

"Oh so Tou-san sealed a nine-tales in you too and the mate of my nine-tailed Kyuubi at that, who would have thought?"

With that Naruto looked up at his elder brother "You mean…" "Yes, but let's talk about that later "It's RAMEN TIME!"

(Change Scene)

"Old man, can I have 10 bowls of Miso Ramen for me and… Naruto how many for you?"

"10 bowls of Miso Ramen for me too" he said with his foxy smile.

Old man Teuchi spun around finding some familiarity in the voice, and stood with a shocked expression "Minato is that you?" he asked to the somewhat confusion of Naruto.

"Come on Old Man you couldn't have forgotten me, your number one customer!" he replied.

"R-R-Robito?! They said you had died in the battle along with your parents".

"Nope I'm very much still alive. Do you know Naruto? He's my younger brother" he announced to the man in front of him.

"But that would mean…. Oh the villagers are going to kick themselves! Ayame come here we've got a guest who we haven't seen for years"

Ayame came out and looked at the two in front of her "Hey Naruto! Who are you?" she looked at the man sitting before her "You look vaguely familiar".

"Hey Ayame-onee-chan" Naruto announced his presence.

"Oh Ayame-chan, you don't recognise me, well you looking as beautiful as when I last saw you, remember that time in the park we were on the swings and I fell in the lake".

Ayame's face paled as she realised who it was, she launched herself over the counter "ROBITO-NII-SAN. We thought you were dead" "So I was told" as he hugged the younger person, who was now a beautiful young woman".

(Change Scene)

They ate their ramen and discussed what they had been up to the last 12 years, except Robito who had made it clear all would come in to the open. "Old man, keep our little secret for now" he said as he scrubbed the blond head of Naruto. "Will do, Robito-san, it's great to have you home again".

With that they left and Naruto wanted to show Robito his teammates. Robito followed and found himself looking on a familiar man and said "Kakashi-nii-san. How've you been?"

Kakashi spun around "Robito, is that you?"

"Kakashi-sensei, you know my nii-san?"

"Yes he was like my younger brother" he said much to the surprise of the three young gennin. Robito scanned his eyes across the group, an Uchiha and a Haruno. _'What a weird combination?' _

"Naruto, the dobe has a brother, another waste in the family tr…" the Uchiha announced his sentence cut off as a yellow blur engulfed him and a kunai was aimed at his neck.

"You dare insult the Namikaze clan, and my brother in front of me?" Robito said with venom.

"Nii-san, why did you say Namikaze, my name is Uzumaki". Naruto announced.

"NANI! Kakashi-nii-san was he told of his heritage?"

A simple "no" protruded from Kakashi's mouth.

This sent Robito into anger. A massive amount of chakra came from the young man, Naruto gaped in awe much like the young Uchiha and Haruno. Kakashi only sighed as he realised he should have explained to Robito. He returned to reading his book as four ANBU squads appeared trying to make sense of the situation.

"Please sir stop this or we will have to arrest you" the lead ANBU exclaimed somewhat weakly.

The chakra spike coming from Robito lowered until it disappeared "Sorry Anbu-sama I was showing Kakashi-nii-san my chakra levels" he grinned to the ANBU who stood in front of him.

"Please do not do this again, and that was a high chakra level, are you a Jounin or a chuunin? I have not met you before, but you wear the symbol of the leaf".

"I am a gennin, Anbu-sama" he replied.

"A GENIN?" they all shouted with the exception of Kakashi.

"Sorry for the disturbance, it won't happen again".

And with that they left "Naruto you want to come with me to see Tsu-chan? Or Tsunade as you know her".

"Hai nii-san" Naruto replied.

(Change Scene)

Kakashi POV

"Sensei, who was that and how could he be Naruto's brother if he is a Namikaze?" Sakura asked.

"All will come to be explained soon, as Naruto has gone we may as well continue our training. He's got a lot of catching up to do." He replied.

(Change Scene)

"Naruto, let's prank her" Robito said grinning a foxy grin.


	2. Meeting Old Team-mates

Meeting the Old Teamates

"Naruto, let's prank her" Robito said grinning a foxy grin.

"Sure, but how" he answered.

"Hold on" and with that they disappeared from sight and reappeared behind the Hokage's desk.

"TSU-CHAN" "BAA-CHAN" two voices screamed from behind Tsunade.

She jumped up, paperwork flying everywhere and a smashed bottle of sake.

Tsunade spun around "NARUTO! ROBITO!" she screamed as she whacked them both over the head. She looked at the two figures in front of her then realised the tall blond man in front of her "I thought you were…. You were dead like your parents, they told me you had died Rob-kun"

"Well I'm alive and kicking" he said as Tsunade pulled him in for a hug tears in her eyes, "Does Naruto know yet, have you told him"

"I've only told him I'm his brother and hinted on Tou-san. It's despicable that the village hasn't said anything to him about his heritage".

"What heritage? Why do you keep going on about this?"

"Well Naruto, I am your brother Namikaze Uzumaki Robito. Your mother was known as Uzumaki Kushina and your father is Namikaze Minato, but you'll know him more as the Fourth Hokage"

Not for the last time that day, Naruto looked shocked and shouted "NANNNI".

(Scene Change)

Shizune had been outside the office and heard Naruto shout to which he sounded in pain and shock, she needed to help her 'brother'. She crashed through the office to find three figures. Naruto and was being comforted by another, she could not see his face and Tsunade had that smile on her face that told her she was in for a surprise.

Robito looked round and found himself looking at Shizune. "Ne, Shizune-chan it's good to see you! Still looking after Baa-chan"

Shizune had never been so shocked in all her life, there standing in front of her was none other than her ex-team-mate Robito. "R-R-Robito? Is that really you?" she squealed as she caught herself tearing up.

Robito walked over and hugged her "I'm so sorry I disappeared I was told everything was taken from me, my mother, my father and my baby brother." He exclaimed as he found himself crying at the shock and surprise of both Tsunade and Shizune.

"Robito what do you mean they told you he was dead?" Tsunade shouted to him.

"The elders, they said he had died so I left the village since it held so much pain for me.

"Well they are going to see the wrath of the Senju and Namikaze clans at tonight's meeting I can assure you that!" she comforted him.

"Tsu-chan I would like to ask a favour of you. Today, at your ceremony I would like you to announce the return of the Namikaze clan, and introduce those villagers to the other heir of the clan. Secondly I wish to invite you and Shizune to Naruto's Birthday party tonight at the Namikaze compound, since it is October 10th".

"That will be done, this village will be in for a fright today". She exclaimed.

"Funny that's what old man Teuchi said" he laughed through his foxy grin. "Naruto you should go back to training I've took you away from Kakashi-nii-san long enough".

"Hai" was what was said before he rushed towards the door "I'm so glad you're here at last nii-san" he shouted as he left.

"So would you like to know what I've been up to or should we wait for the meeting of the old crows?"

"We'll wait until later, you should go and enjoy yourself"

"Hai. Shizune you wouldn't happen to know where our other teammate is would you?"

"She should be with team 8 doing their training session". She replied as he vanished from sight.

(Scene Change)

Robito had searched all of the training grounds before he had the pleasure of lying his eyes on Kurenai. His old teammate made Jounin and had her own squad. _An Abarme, a Hyuuga and an Inuzuka, such a nice combination. No doubt it's a tracking team. How should I do this hmmmm?_

He thought on it for the moment and decided to throw some of his special kunai in order to do the Hirashin. Placing one in the tree and throwing one towards another he lay out trying to get one close enough to the team 8 instructor. Eventually he decided to attach a note _Hey Kuri-chan, it's been 12 years since I have seen you!_ And with that he threw it at her feet.

Kurenai was drilling her team when out of nowhere a Kunai landed at her feet, "Team 8 scan the area" she shouted as she picked up the kunai and the note. _What is this, who could this be from? _Emotion could be seen on her face as she tried to determine who it could be, but there were only two people who called her that: Shizune-chan and Rob-kun.

"Hey Kuri-chan" a familiar voice called from behind her. She spun around to find her old teammate Rob gawked at her. "Well you're as beautiful as ever, ne, Kurenai-chan".

Kurenai looked at him, disbelieving what her eyes could see. It was Robito her old teammate, she thought he was dead. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Robito, why didn't you let me know sooner you were alive" tears forming in her eyes.

"Sorry Kuri-chan, they told me my brother, Naruto, was dead. I couldn't look at the sight of the village without my family, but I got information of someone having a resemblance akin to my father, I had to check up on it" he replied as he held her closely.

"Nani? Naruto is your brother? Then that would mean…" she trailed as she realised the importance of this. 'Damn why didn't I see this sooner!'

The three young gennin came from the trees to see their sensei hugging a new presence. "Who are you?" Kiba shouted.

Kurenai and Robito broke apart as they heard the young gennin question him.

"I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Robito" he replied somewhat boringly, having to explain this over and over. 'Well it is my fault for being away so long'. He cracked a smile as something of a resemblance appeared on their faces.

"Uzumaki? Like Uzumaki Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Namikaze? Like Namikaze Minato?" Shino spoke up to the new figure.

"Well how to answer that? Yes to both of you!" he answered cracking a similar foxy grin alike his brother.

"Y-y-you're N-Naruto-kun's brother?" Hinata asked through a stuttering question.

"Naruto-kun? Ne, are you his girlfriend, he's got a pretty little thing like you eh?" Robito questioned somewhat curious.

Hinata blushed a crimson red before she fainted.

"Was it something I said?" he questioned the other three that were conscious, looking at them with a blank expression as they tried to hide the fact they were smirking.

Kurenai ran up to Hinata to check on her before turning to Robito "Well she has this crush on him, but can't bring herself to tell him how she feels" she smiled as she said this.

"My brother is truly an idiot" he sighed as thinking he hadn't realised this. The others laughed before Kiba started to scream.

"Wait! Naruto is the kid of the Yondaime Hokage?"

"I thought I might have scraped passed this. But yes he is" he answered to which Kiba fainted at the importance of this. "Not another one" he sighed.

"Well it seems there is more to Uzumaki-san than we were told" Shino stated.

"Kuri-chan I have to go big announcement soon with the Hokage and all, I need to get round the clan heads to say hi to some old friends" he said "Maybe me you and Shizune could meet up later?"

"Yeah sounds good Rob-kun" she replied as he shunshinned out of their presence.


	3. The Clan Head and the Namikaze!

The Clan Heads and the Namikaze Clan

Robito arrived at the Hyuuga compound and asked one of the young Hyuuga if he could be shown to Hyuuga Hiashi. He was led down a few hallways before he came to the door of the Clan Head.

"Hiashi-sama, there is a stranger who would like to talk to you" the young Hyuuga announced.

"Well show him in" Hiashi answered not looking up from his paperwork.

Robito walked in the room thanking the young Hyuuga before he set himself in front of Hiashi waiting for him to speak. Hiashi looked up and gasped at the sight that lay before him. 'Is that Minato?' he thought to himself.

"Hey, Hiashi-sensei".

"Sensei, ne? Robito you were alive?" he looked like he about to faint.

"Yeah, I left the village when I was told Naruto had died" he stated in a 'matter of a fact' tone.

"Well this is a turn out for the books, the council meeting may be a fun time tonight" he laughed at his old pupil.

"Not just that but the revelation of the other Namikaze at today's unveiling of the Hokage" he looked at his old sensei.

Hiashi laughed at this information "The council and the villagers will be in a state of shock, so is there anything else you wish to talk about?"

"As a matter of a fact, I do. Hyuuga Hana is alive and well" he spoke in an emotionless voice.

"What? Hana, MY HANA? SHE DIED WHAT ARE YOU SPEAKING OF?" Hiashi was enraged at this statement.

"Well I found her on my travels and helped her to recover, we travelled together for a time. She spoke of Naruto being alive but I didn't believe her. I had to check it out at some point. But yes. Your wife is alive and well"

"Where is she then?" Hiashi was tearing at the prospect his wife was alive.

"Well she is waiting on a special island, but I can't tell you the whereabouts. She asked me to tell you she was alive and will be back in three years. She is training and wants to meet her eldest daughter before she comes back to the Hidden Leaf".

"Well if that is what she wishes. What does she want with Hinata?"

"Nani, Hinata is your daughter?"

"You know her, well yes, I thought you might have seen the resemblance in her to Hana".

"Ne, Hiashi. I plan to leave the village soon and wish to take your daughter and my brother to the island to train. And also to fulfil the wishes of your wife. In the time when we are away I will train her and also enter the Chuunin and Jounin examination in the other Hidden Villages in order to have her seen as a respectable woman when she returns".

"Well that seems a plan, Hinata needs to up her confidence and I'm sure being around you and Naruto that would happen. Especially since I was going to personally train her, but if her mother takes care of it that may help"

"Great, I will let you know the date I will be leaving" he spoke to the elder man "Thank you for meeting me Hiashi-sensei".

"Speak nothing of it Robito-kun" and with that Robito left the Hyuuga compound to look around the other Clan Heads.

Robito first went to the Inuzuka Clan to speak to Tsume and a few others, then did the same with the Nara, the Yamanaka and Akimichi clans.

(Scene Change)

The celebration of the announcement of the new Hokage was not to be taken too lightly. Almost all the villagers and shinobi appeared to see to the Introduction of the new Hokage, Tsunade, the Sannin, and the Legendary Sucker. She came to the top of the building with the two elders and announced "People of Konoha, I will try to follow in the footsteps of those Hokage of the past. I will do everything in my power to keep you from harm, this village will shine as it has done the last few decades. We are the people of the Hidden Leaf and we will triumph in the future!"

The people who had gathered began to cheer in ecstasy, as if they were on something. They let out their jubilant cries and some even took it to the point where they would do a little 'jig' much to the embarrassment of those around them.

Tsunade held her hand up much to the surprise of the two elders, the citizens and shinobi began to become silent to listen to her words.

"People of Konoha this day is not just the day of a new Hokage" she said before taking a breath _'I can't wait until they hear this, impudent people'_ she giggled inwardly.

"This is also the day where we see the revival of one of the most prestigious clans of Konoha, one that we all thought to be dead. I announce the revival of the NAMIKAZE clan!"

Around the tower collective gasps could be heard such as _'What does she mean?' 'Who are these Namikaze's' 'I thought the Yondaime was the last'_.

"I give you Namikaze Uzumaki Robito and his younger brother Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, both sons to Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. And may I add both my godsons".

Faces of horror, faces of the disbelieved and faces of surprise were mimicked around the whole tower. They couldn't believe that the Demon Brat was the son of the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato.

"Yeah right" one person shouted "Like we believe the Demon Brat is his son" the man said as he realised a yellow flash and a kunai at his throat.

"I dare you to say that word again _Civilian_, I will let you know, if you as so touch my brother I will not hesitate to punish you" and with that Robito appeared next to Naruto once again. A grin appeared on his face as he looked at the young boy. Naruto mimicked the smile and hugged his brother "Thank you for everything nii-san!"


	4. The Council Meeting

Sorry about the late update, I have been in Hospital and this was the only time I could update it :)

The Council Meeting

Naruto and Robito had been walking back to the Namikaze mansion after the announcement when they were interrupted by and ANBU with a cat mask, "Namikaze Naruto, you have been requested to come to the council chambers on the authority of the Hokage" he said what was needed then vanished in a shunshin. Robito looked at Naruto and gave him a worried look but quickly replaced it with a small smile, as if to reassure him that nothing would happen. _I wonder what those old crones want now, if they even try to force him into anything they will remember the fierceness of the children of Uzumaki Kushina and the politically cool collected mind of Namikaze Minato. _

Robito laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder and shrugged before he shunshinned to the Hokage's tower. They both walked in much to the displeasure of the civilian council, nothing good could come from Robito being there.

"We asked for the dem—I mean Naruto, why are you hear _Namikaze?_" one of the civilian council members sneered as if to not recognise Naruto's heritage, blatantly right in front of his older brother.

"Well as 'MY RIGHT' as the clan head of both the Namikaze and the Uzumaki and guardian of my younger brother I have _every _right to be present at this meeting". He smirked inwardly as he knew something like this would happen and he planned ahead to be able to talk some of the other heads around to supporting his views, to which took nothing at all just a small detail of Naruto's lineage.

"Well you are not recognized as the clan head of those clans so you will have to l—" but the civilian was cut off".

"I motion to have Namikaze Robito instated as clan head of the Namikaze and the Uzumaki clans" Hyuuga Hiashi chimed in, showing no emotion what-so-ever.

"I agree" came the choruses from the Akimichi, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Abarme, Nara and the Hokage, and several others.

"Well I suppose I should pull up a chair, now since all this is finished, what is your interest on my _clan heir?_" he asked.

_Rob-kun you've picked up your father's way of words, _Tsunade mused.

"Well we propose that _Namikaze_ Naruto be placed under the tutelage of Danzo and also the CRA. It would highly benefit the –"

"Denied, I will not have my brother, and only family member left be placed under Danzo, so he can make him into a mindless weapon of ROOT. And secondly he will choose who he wants to marry or how he wants to live his life. He will not become a breeding stock for this called civilian council".

"What this is outrageous, ROOT is no more you insolent child" Danzo raged.

"You do not think that I haven't sensed these drones of yours following me? Have you not wondered why they did not return? They are in the presence of Ibiki, an old friend of mine, those white ANBU masks are quite proficient of hiding an identity aren't they _Danzo?_ If it is not ROOT that is following me why is it that one of them cracked in a session with Ibiki, your name was exchanged, so if it is not ROOT are you telling me you are dealing with an outside source?" Danzo looked horrified at this announcement, a moment flashed he was angry, he then managed to show that he was defeated but then fell into an emotionless state. A few of the shinobi council noticed this, most knowingly Tsunade, Shikaku, Inoichi and Shibi.

"Danzo by your reaction, I believe we need to investigate into these claims" mused the Hokage as she called for ANBU. "Cat, Boar! Take Danzo to Ibiki to investigate the possible running of ROOT and connections to outside powers!"

"Now Namikaze-san, we have no reports of this from Ibiki" voiced one of the elders.

"Ah well I may have set a little trap with Ibiki being mentioned, but I have been followed by white masked ANBU" he replied nonchalantly.

"A well placed trap Namikaze-san, at least we can weed out possible traitors in the council" mused Shikaku. Shikaku was very impressed that Robito had managed to outplay Danzo, he was as slippery as a snake and as sly as a fox.

"Now if there is no other business regarding my brother, can he leave this meeting" he spoke to the council.

"Yes, Naruto you are free to leave" Tsunade chimed in quite happily.

As Naruto made his way out he looked at Robito who gestured he would be a while, Naruto sat outside the council chambers waiting for him.

"Now down to why I am actually here, I request to go on a three year training trip with three people of my choice. I require this time in order to build through the ranks, I'm knowingly still a gennin all in rank and I wish for this to stay this way for the duration of this trip. I along with two others will take the chuunin and Jounin exams in various villages none of which will be in Konoha in this time period. The three people I request are: Jiraiya of the Sannin, Namikaze Naruto and one Hyuuga Hinata. I wish for this to be approved by the council".

Gasps could be heard throughout the room. The people in the room were not expecting this to come out of his mouth especially when he had just arrived.

"Hmm, any reasons of this?" murmured Tsunade.

"Of course, this has reason to do with Akatsuki. I have been talking to Jiraiya and he belies that they will not attack the Jinchuuriki for at least another three years, which give me enough time to train Naruto".

"But what of the Hyuuga…" with a sharp look from Hiashi the council decides to change his wording. "I mean Lady Hinata."

"Well I could give a few reasons for this, I have a basic knowledge of the gentle fist, the stance of the Hyuuga thanks to an understanding between myself and Hiashi-sensei. Secondly I have already agreed this with Hiashi-sensei as a part of her training could benefit if she were to come with me. To extend this, Naruto and I, can be considered as overly-active whereas Hinata is delicate, slightly shy and with encouragement from being with Naruto we could edge this gentleness out of her. And Finally, I need someone who trusts Naruto and treats him with respect".

"Well I can see you have put some through in to this trip. I agree to this training trip it would be beneficial to the village, as well as Hinata and Naruto" announced Shikaku, to the surprise of many around the council meeting.

He looked pointedly at them all "What? I can listen when it is of importance, especially since you lot haven't argued it is of a benefit to us all, even if you don't like it".

Tsunade looked and him and gave a small chuckle "Well all agreed?"

Murmurs of 'Agreed' rang throughout the council meeting.

"Well if that's all that is left to talk about I relinquish my clan seat to our distant cousins the Senju until the time I return. Meaning Lady Tsunade will judge whether or not I would agree to something or not. Have fun everyone". With that Robito walked out of the council room as the clan heads and the civilian council sweat-dropped.

"Did any of you notice how he managed to escape the topic of being put under CRA, as well as he is clearly politically identical to both Kushina and Minato?" pointed out Inoichi. Everyone decided that it was time to complete the meeting many with amused looks on their faces and some scowling at being outplayed in the whole thing.


End file.
